


The Stars Are Not As Beautiful As You

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [16]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jonathan has a nightmare, he gets up to go outside to look at the stars, waking his boyfriend up in the process.





	The Stars Are Not As Beautiful As You

_Fuck!_ Jonathan thought as he sat up suddenly, his body sweating. He looked over to Evan, letting out a soft relieved sigh as he found out his boyfriend was still asleep. He swung his legs over the side of their bed, standing up quietly.

He tiptoed over to the door, trying not to stumble as he couldn't see, he cringed when he opened it, it making a loud squeaking sound. He closed it gently, stopping for a moment to adjust to the darkness. When he got used to the lighting he walked through the quiet hallway, frowning when the floor made a noise below him. He sighed as he reached the back door, opening it and stepping out onto the padeo (is that how you spell it?). 

He walked out on to the wet grass, laying down on it, not caring about his pajama shirt sticking to his back from the water. He hummed quietly as he looked at the many stars in the sky. He tried to figure out some constellations, giving up the idea soon after. "Jon?" a voice said.  _Shit, when did he wake up?_ Jon thought in a panic as he heard Evan's foot steps get closer. 

His lover say next to him, grabbing Jon's hand and holding it "What happened? Why'd you get out of bed?" Evan asked softly, sleepiness still covering his tone of voice.

"Nightmare." Jon replied quietly, looking at Evan's face, it being lit up by the moon light.

Evan frowned "'M sorry." he said as he pressed a kiss against Jon's lips. "Its fine." Jon replied after he pulled away.

"Come back to bed?" Evan asked hopefully, squeezing Jon's hand a little. Jon thought for a moment "Okay." he whispered, sitting up, now noticing how wet his back felt. Evan left another kiss on Jon's cheek, standing up and helping the other to stand up as well. Evan led Jon to the bedroom, letting him lay down first before laying down next to him.

"I love you." Evan whispered, putting his hand on Jon's cheek.

Jon smiled "I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the wedding scene of Ruby and Sapphire because I didn't get to see it and I legit started crying because they're beautiful lesbians and I love them. 
> 
> (that shit got me I'm still shaken up)
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me or send requests :)


End file.
